


He Stole My Pie!

by catandmouse10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: Darcy and Phil go to a diner. There they meet two brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am doing this the day it is due. I have no shame here because my life has been a little stressful lately. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Dude, Coulson we have been driving for eighty years and I am starting to get hungry.” Darcy Lewis says from the passenger seat of their rented car. They were suppose to take Lola, but Fury had told them that might be a bad idea since he didn’t want them standing out.

The was the only reason she had agreed to work with Coulson in the first place. She probably loved that car more than he did. But when she had said that to Fury, Coulson just gave her a look that said that no one loved that car more than he did.

It made Darcy wonder if he made dates take their shoes off before they got inside. Did he even take it on dates? She was just about to ask him when they pulled into the parking lot of an all night diner. Darcy got out of the car and ran over to Coulson's side. The older agent got out and she wrapped her arms around him.

“You are the second best agent ever, Coulson!” She told him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

“Who is the best then?” He asked her as they both finally pulled away from one another.

“Me duh!” She replied and he just rolled his eyes as they walked into the diner.

“You have only been an agent for a few months while I have been an agent much longer than that.” He pointed out as they sat down at the counter. They both picked up a couple of menus and they sat in silence until Phil broke it. “What are you going to have? He asked his fellow agent.

“I think I am gonna have chicken fingers and a Dr. Pepper.” She tells him and he nods his head. “I think I will get the same thing.” He says and she looks over at him and their blue eyes meet. “How original of you Coulson.” He just smiles at her and turns away when the waitress asks him what he wants. She orders after him and the waitress looks at her like she was copying me.

“That waitress totally thought I was copying you! I am totally telling her you copied me when she gets back with our food!” She tells him and he shakes his head.

“Is that really necessary?” He asks her even though he already knows the answer. As soon as that young woman returns with their food Darcy is going to tell her that. Phil wondered if Darcy enjoyed living under his skin?

Their food came and thankfully Darcy remained quiet. “I think I am going to have that last slice of cherry pie. And I am sorry you won't be able to copy me Coulson.” He held in his laughter as he saw the waitress lift up the glass top and put the piece of cherry pie on a plate. She must have noticed something was amiss because she whipped her head around in time to notice a young man a few seats down getting her piece of pie.

Coulson had never seen her move as fast as she did getting off of her stool and marching over to that young man.

“Hey jerk! That is my pie you are shoveling into your mouth.” She said as she shoved him on the shoulder. He barely moved but he looked a little offended by her actions.

“I don't see your name on it.” He told her and the man beside him sighed in frustration. Phil understood how this young man felt completely.

“Dean, can you not start another fight over pie please.” The man beside him said.

“Dean? Your mother must have known you would be a douchebag. That is such a douchebag name.” Darcy said and at that moment Phil knew he was face palming. 

“Really? And what is your name?” Dean asked in a tone that suggested to Phil he was flirting with Darcy.

“My name is Darcy.” His partner replied in a tone that suggested she had not picked up on Dean's flirtatious tone. Phil knew she normally would have but Darcy was looking to pick a fight at the moment. And Phil was praying the younger man would know to back down.

“So, were you named after that asshole in that one book? You know that one who proposes horribly?” Dean asks and Phil sees the younger man beside him take a deep breath. He felt bad for the younger man. He must deal with this all the time.

As for Darcy she seemed a little caught off by his questions. But she was Darcy and Phil knew she would bounce back. “The book is Pride and Prejudice. No, I was not named after him and I am shocked you read.” That was Darcy's reply in what seemed to be this never ending game of verbal smackdown ping pong.

“Sam has read it,” He points to the young man sitting beside him. “I had to do a report on it, but I fell asleep while reading it. So, Sammy read it for me and told me what it was about. I remember getting a good grade on that paper.” He turned to face Sam. “You are a good brother Sam and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”

He turned back to face Darcy. “We could always share the pie. Sharing never killed anyone.” The smile he shot her made Darcy blush a little. She walked over to the stool beside him and sat down.

“Okay fine I will share with you. I didn't want to share with Coulson anyway.” Darcy said as she grabbed a fork and cut the pie in half. Coulson moved over to Sam's other side and sat down beside him. “I'm Coulson.” he said “It's nice to meet someone who gets it.”

“I'm Sam and likewise.” The two men would just sit and talk as Darcy and Dean ate their pie. At the end of the night Darcy ended up with Dean's number. No one was shocked by this.


End file.
